legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Panda
The Panda is a side character that appears in all Chronicles games and first appeared in Star Strike Chronicles. In all games, he appears as a merchant that often helps the Player. He has Side Quests in all games and has a role in at least a number of them, most of them with Ultimate Weapons. Appearance and Personality He resembles most Pandas, but always stays as a baby Panda. He is thousands of years old and it's unknown why or how he's lived that long. He has a round face, big eyes, and a cute little nose with little feet and paws. It's likely that the Panda might be a spiritual magical being that has allowed him to live for years and years. The Panda is a cute little guy who is very friendly to the party, always waving to the Player whenever he or she appears at his little shop. He often gives discounts the the Player and pretty much is always there when the Player is there, suggesting that he is fond of them. Most of the time, he's rather emotionless and does things with a blank expression. In SSC, the Panda was seen to be able to punch Risen in the face at ease without any expression on his face. Other times, he has something of a temper, when he waves his arms up and down angrily when Risen attack his supplies. He's a bit scared of Aurora and hides behind Skye when she threatens him. He can be a bit greedy too, when Zephyr hands Skye some cookies, trying to get some. In KSC, he was seen to be strong enough to stop Pongo with one fist, lunging at him with full force. He's very fond of Irvine, because he helps his shop. In Star Strike Chronicles He resides at the Lumiere Mansion for some reason. But he normally goes over to the Base or goes to his other shops around the world. His shop is called the Panda Emporium in this game and it's revealed that he drives a little carriage with supplies because people didn't let him drive a ship or a car. Sometimes he randomly appears when the Player is at a dangerous area and sets up a shop-inn that is free to rest at. He has a few roles in the Arena Side Quest and a few others. All Side Quests for Ultimate Weapons require talking to him. The party members are all fond of him, especially Zephyr, Skye, Blaze, and Glacieus. He sometimes randomly appears in Pair Up Scenarios. In SSC, the Panda Emporium has a list of Side Quests and how to activate them. In Kingdom Spirits Chronicles The Panda appears again, running a Panda Wares. The party seems to be aware of him, and Rai has mentioned that he liked the panda, sometimes staying at the Thet Castle. Pongo claims to know him, but The Panda doesn't seem to be very fond of the monster. It was stated that the Panda was practically immortal. Irvine is pretty close to the Panda, as revealed in a few Scenarios that he sells the Panda weapons to sell to people and names all of the weapons. He also keeps letters for Irvine.